


Just pretend to be my date

by GatoRose1805



Series: Everyone knows that drunkards and lovers have a protecting diety [5]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRose1805/pseuds/GatoRose1805
Summary: Aramis y Constance regresan de Mont-sur-Courville, y no vienen solos
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay & Constance Bonacieux, Aramis | René d'Herblay & Ninon de Larroque, Constance Bonacieux & Ninon de Larroque, Ninon de Larroque & Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche
Series: Everyone knows that drunkards and lovers have a protecting diety [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926076
Kudos: 1





	Just pretend to be my date

\- Tranquila, la reina lo tiene todo dispuesto para cuando lleguéis, no os va a faltar de nada – Constance trataba de calmar a Ninon. Si bien no había tratado con ella directamente con anterioridad, si que sabía el bien que había hecho por su sobrina Fleur y otras jóvenes en su misma situación, y la había inspirado para hablar con los padres de la chica para evitar aquel matrimonio infeliz al que querían atarla por seguridad.  
\- No es mi comodidad lo que me preocupa, sino la hostilidad de la gente. Cuando vivía en París luchaba constantemente para que no me afectaran las habladurías, estaba acostumbrada a vivir rodeada de la hipocresía de los nobles. Pero después de haber vivido en Mont-sur-Courville, rodeada de buenas personas… no sé si me quedarán fuerzas para volver a enfrentarme a ese veneno.  
-Nadie, después del viaje que acabamos de hacer, tendría fuerzas para nada. Estoy segura de que mañana, tras un buen sueño reparador, recobraréis vuestras fuerzas y ningún noble será capaz de haceros frente.  
Ninon le sonrió, efectivamente cansada, a Constance, aferrándose a su amuleto con forma de ave, seña de su identdad; mientras, el carro que los transportaba se acercaba al Louvre. Cuando al fin llegaron a las caballerizas reales, Aramis ayudó a ambas jóvenes a bajar a tierra firme.  
\- Constance, deberías ir delante y anunciar a la reina que hemos llegado. Nosotros te seguiremos en unos minutos.  
La aludida aceptó la idea, y enfiló las escaleras que la conducirían a las habitaciones de la reina.  
\- ¿Lista? – le preguntó Aramis  
\- Todo lo lista que puedo estar, me temo… - él le ofreció su brazo cortésmente para acompañarla.  
\- _Solo fingid que sois mi acompañante_ – añadió, en tono jocoso. Ella se sonrió ente la broma, tomándose de su brazo y comenzando a subir la escalinata como poco antes había hecho Constance.  
Al llegar a la sala donde se encontraba la reina, Ninon se soltó del brazo del mosquetero, e hizo una profunda reverencia. Tuvo que ser la propia Ana quien se acercara a ella, se agachara a su lado y la hiciera ponerse en pie.  
-No, por favor. No después de tan largo viaje, y menos vos. – Olvidando todo protocolo, la reina abrazó a Ninon, y ella le correspondió el gesto con el mismo afecto. - Lamento no poder haber hecho nada antes, el cardenal controlaba todo y a todos, y me temo que os hubiera perjudicado más que otra cosa.  
-Jamás podré devolveros la bondad que me mostráis, majestad.  
-Mañana tendremos tiempo de hablar, – le dijo, rompiendo el abrazo - ahora os ruego que Constance y tú vayáis a descansar. Ella os mostrará vuestras habitaciones, no quedan lejos de las mías.  
\- Gracias, majestad – tras hacer otra sentida reverencia, se giró hacia Aramis para despedirse también de él.  
\- Tampoco sabré cómo agradeceros a vos. – Él le sonrió, y tomó su mano para besarla.  
-No me debéis nada, señora, ha sido un placer estar en vuestra compañía y de madame Bonaciaux. – tras dudar un segundo, añadió. – Aunque ciertamente sería un gran honor contar con vuestra presencia en el cuartel de los mosqueteros. Estoy seguro de que más de uno de mis camaradas se alegrará de veros de nuevo.  
Ella adivinó al instante la intención tras aquella propuesta, y le respondió con una nueva sonrisa. Tras una última reverencia de despedida a la reina, salió de la estancia junto a Constance camino al que iba a ser su dormitorio en palacio, con la imagen de cierto mosquetero rondando sus pensamientos.


End file.
